Coalition of Ordered Governments
The Coalition of Ordered Governments was at first a Socialist Governmental Faction, theorized by Alexiy Desipich and founded by Nassar EmbryGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 75 and his Allfathers through the eight principles: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. It was, however, weak and insignificant during the starting days of this government party. Everything was at peace and there were no real political issues to tend to, let alone gain credit for. However, everything changed after the Lightmass Process was developed by Dr. Helen Cooper. The originally useless Imulsion now became a cheap energy source. This process combined with Imulsion created so much energy that it meant the utter collapse of the economy. This made the less fortunate countries wage war for Imulsion, and thus began the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty The Coalition of Ordered Governments was the primary organized government effort for the survival of the human race and fighting the Locust Horde. The Coalition though was strained through the years of the Locust War, even more so with the destruction of Jacinto. About sixteen months after the destruction though, the Coalition of Governments came to a complete end when the Chairman, Richard Prescott left the COG unexpectedly. History Alexiy Desipich's political theory Years before the Pendulum wars, Alexiy Desipich created the political concept of the COG with its core values of Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility.http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/747/747891/img_2896871.htmlAlexiy’s austere canon would inspired Nassar Embry and the Allfathers in creating the COG under the banner of ““We only achieve unity through order”.Gears of War:Jacinto’s Remnant pg 75 Pendulum Wars During the Pendulum Wars on Sera, it was responsible for peacekeeping and helping the needed, gaining strength and popularity rapidly, eventually becoming the chief political faction. While the war raged on, the political party issued many decrees and acts that gained them credit as well as widespread fame. Their fame however was brief, as shortly after the devastating 79-year conflict came to an end, the COG was faced with a new crisis: The Locust Horde and more specifically, the Locust War. During the Pendulum Wars, the COG built a series of hidden bunkers including CherritGears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant pg 67. Locust War When the Locust Horde attacked on Emergence Day, the COG struggled to take quick action against their new enemy. The Locusts' surprise assault caught the COG off guard. They rallied to war only too late, with the Locust already dominating the majority of Sera's urban, military, and industrial centers. Given the Locust habit of looting captured cities and fallen enemies and using their stolen assets in their war against the Humans, the COG leaders (notably Chairman Prescott) saw only one solution: a combination of a scorched-earth strategy using the Hammer of Dawn array to deny the Locust total victory, and a declaration of martial law through the Fortification act to organize and rebuild what was left of humanity. Enactment of Fortification Act After the E-Day attack, the Council of Sovereigns passed the Fortification Act, which was highly popular (in COG controlled areas) but limited personal freedoms, levied all able bodied men into the military, and Rationed all food stuffs. It also had the COG Department of Conscription handle all former Stranded, and turned them into conscripts. Women that couldn't give birth were placed in either non-combat positions as pilots or medics or took part in "war work" by working in factories and hospitals. Some women entered "breeding farms" and received extra rations for doing their part in repopulating the human race.Gears of War: Hollow Hammer of Dawn strategy Then, the human leaders ordered the evacuation of all survivors to the Jacinto Plateau, a safe-haven from the Locust who could not penetrate it as easily from below due to a base of thick, solid granite. Those unable to escape were issued the following message: Orbital laser weapons were fired on a scorched planet, burning away all Locust occupied areas -- and the unfortunate civilians who were unable to evacuate. Humans won the E-Day invasion, but at a terrible cost. Nearly 90% of Sera's surface was left a barren wasteland while the Locust, secure in their subterranean cavern homes, survived. The war would continue for over 15 long and bloody years.Gears of War TrailerGears of War 2 intro The actions of the COG on E-Day would forever brand them Fascists in the eyes of the Stranded.Gears of War Move to Vectes For the first time in a long time there was hope for the future of the COG. They sacrificed Jacinto to destroy the Locust and mostly succeeded. There seem to only be mostly disorganized stragglers left. After abandoning Jacinto the COG made an attempt to survive in a ruined but not obliterated city on the mainland and failed. Abandoning that plan, the COG moved to Vectes Naval Base on an island safe from Locust incursion due to a deep sea floor trench. There the remnants of humanity are able to rebuild in peace from the Locust with the only threats being Stranded groups in the nearby islands. With the addition of 4,000 more people from a former UIR nation which joined the COG as part of a deal to join the survivors on Vectes, there was even more hope. While living on the island, they discovered former 'Indies', the COG's enemies during the Pendulum Wars. Luckily, these men were only interested in joining the COG, and were allowed to move in, but with some trepidation. The COG's current plan is to rebuild on Vectes and one day reclaim the abandoned mainland from what's left of the Locust. Dissolution 18 months after Jacinto has fallen, the Lambent invade the surface and the COG began to fall into disarrayMeriSation Tv interview with Cliffy B. It appears that soon after this the COG collapsed, with the Chairman abandoning Jacinto's survivors. What remained of the COG splintered into separate factions, who took refuge where ever they could such as old aircraft carriers. What became of Pelruan and the rest of Vectes remains unclear. http://www.vgchartz.com/forum/thread.php?id=108954&page=1# Standard and Symbols Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 51 The Coalition's symbol is a Gear, supposedly to reference its acronym; COG (A cog is a type of gear). The symbol represents the machine and the mutual support that gears need in order for the machine to work and go forward, like Serans in their struggle to survive. Another symbol was the eagle sitting on a gear. Government Structure The Coalition of Ordered Governments was headed by the Chairman who is elected by the Council of Sovereigns who govern from the House of Sovereigns in Ephyra city. During the Pendulum Wars Chairman Tomas Dalyell had the legal rights to fight the Union of Independent Republics but did not have the powers of Chairman Richard Prescott during the Locust War who used the Fortification Act to limit civil liberties and personal freedoms. One of the most notable branches of the Locust War era government is the COG Department of Conscription which handled the conscription of former Stranded.Last DayGears of War 2 The COG also had a civil protection service. The Department of Health ran the New Hope Research Facility before it shutdown.Gears of War 2 collectible After E-Day, the COG still was able to manage the day-to-day bureaucracy with Mayor Gerard Leland and Governor S.D. Garrand, showing some forms of bureaucracy in the Post E-Day Coalition. Executive Branch Deputy Chairman The COG was lead by a Chairman, who was elected by the Council of Sovereigns. The Chairman was the highest executive figure in the global alliances of the Coalition. The Chairman of the COG had authority over all the armed forces of members’ states. The second in command, and the second highest executive figure, was the Deputy Chairman. Legislative branch The Legislative Branch of the COG Government was the Council of Sovereigns who were housed in the House of Sovereigns. The Council Of Sovereigns of the Legislative Branch of COG government, had the job of overseeing all day to day affairs of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Judicial branch Jocelin Baird was a Tyran magistrate and in Kashkur, the Aldermans had legal rights to imposed punishment.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 111 Gears of War: Anvil Gate 240 The COG Army had it own judicial laws that can be executed on the fields, including the execution of Geril Atar for stealing food to feed his starving family and the sentencing of Marcus Fenix to forty year prison term in the Slab.Gears of War:Anvil Gate pg 411Gears of War After E-Day, the COG was placed under martial law with the Fortification Act, an constitutional law stripping citizens rights. The Military Emergency Measures Act, was COG law that allowed Gears officers to imposed martial law on cities during the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 411 Education All of the pre-Emergence Day schools in the COG were government controlled, and heavily taught the principals of the Octus Canon. The schools in the COG taught basic education and the concept of unity for both people and nations. All students had to wear uniforms to remind them they are all the same. After E-Day the only purpose of schools was to keep kids from turning into random gangs on the streets of Jacinto. Society and culture COG society revolves around the army and was inbreeded into social fabric.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 173 The COG had a very diverse culture from the tribal South Islanders (along with the Northerner immigrants) to the many militarized Tyran people that idolized the Armed forces. The Kashkuri people pride and joy was their Silver Era architecture. COG citizens and mostly Tyrans did not normally protest government actions regardless of the actions.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 193 Students in East Barricade Academy were more vocal about protesting the Pendulum Wars, which was infact was frought over Imulsion rights and not democracy,Gears of War 1 anti war postersGears of War:Unsaid and some student accused of Gears being "babykillers" for taking part in the war during a Career day event at the campus.Gears of War:Aspho Fields Human rights record Pendulum Wars New Hope Under orders from Chairman Monroe approveld the opening of the New Hope Research Facility and later its shutdown after the media began to question the reason for the remote facility. In New Hope a 15 year old Ruth along with other children where experimented on and the Sires where created. Chairman Monroe orderd the shutdown and the "children" to be sent too Mount Kadar by foot.Gears of War 2 Act 3: Gathering Storm: Origins After the shutdown, New Hope was classified and its documents was declassified during Operation: Hollow Storm, only Chairman Richard Prescott knew of the New Hope and kept his Chief of the COG Defense Staff, Victor Hoffman in the shadow. Dom Santiago theorized that New Hope was a POW camp or interment camp.Gears of War 2 Act 3: Gathering Storm: Origins Ordered execution of civilians at Aspho Fields Two years before E-Day, The COG Intelligence Agency discovery that the UIR had won the race for Orbital weapons while the COG satellites was still a computer program. Chairman Tomas Dalyell and his military advisors including Mjr.Hoffman and Adam Fenix debate a possible raid and seizure of the Hammer of Dawn technology. Adam Fenix recommended that the civilian scientist would be executed to stop the UIR from rebuilding their lost technology, while Hoffman could not stomach the idea of killing innocent people while Adam Fenix rebuffed him that these civilians could lead the deaths of millions of COG citizens.Gears of War:Anvil Gate Locust War and the "Farms" Birthing Farms After the E-Day attacked and Hammer of Dawn counterattack, the human population dropped to near extinction, forcing Chairman Richard Prescott to began a Birthing Creche program. Having all fertile women placed in the "farms", so they can breed with superior Gears and having genetically stronger soldiers. Young girls under the age of ten where placed in the farms and treated as price breeding animals, the women with the most children was treaty better. At the age of ten the girls where given hormones so they can have their periods and give birthGears of War: Barren issue 10. Most of the woman and girls where artificially impregnated but some of the girls where impregnated the "old ways" by Gears, to help with their moral and hoping the girls would give birth too genetically superior soldiers. One of the most notorious farms was the one at Jilane. Women who could not give birth were declared "Barren" and sent to the frontlines to fight as Gears. Rough Questionings of Civilians Jacinto Sentinel Newspaper reported that the COG denied the rough questioning of civilians by COG soldiers.Gears of War 2 Collectable Execution of Stranded After the sinking of Jacinto, the COG discovered the remnant of the UIR nation of Gorasnaya, the two origination united and moved together to the island of Vectes, during this time the Stranded Insurgency claimed many COG and Gorasini lives, leading, Miran Trescu of the Gorasini navy and now high member of the COG was able to captured three Stranded but executed one of them in hopes of finding where the Stranded get their supplies and reinforcements. Economy No nation on Sera, could survived without Imuslion. Which what was the Casus belli of the Pendulum wars, the nonaligned nation of Vasgar could no longer pay their Imuslion bills to the UIR and ended in a invasion and occupation. Military right|250px|The COG Army around 15 A.E.|thumb Pre-Pendulum Wars The Gear solider predated the Pendulum wars.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty Pendulum Wars Before the E-Day attack, the COG had numerous soldiers: ranging from elite commandos operating on the field, to standard Gears who fought on the front lines. The Coalition possessed vast armies, a small but capable navy, and a skilled air corps. During the Pendulum Wars, men and women served side by side in the 79 year conflict. Every Gear had the necessary equipment and rations to support him or her on the field. The Coalition numbers were boosted from volunteers the Pesang people and troops from vassal nations. After the E-Day assault, the Coalition was forced to deny their enemy the advantage, and scorch the planet with the orbiting Hammer of Dawn satellites, destroying all major population and military centers. After the retreat to Jacinto Plateau and leaving millions to die and large amounts of military hardware behind, the COG's engineering corps were forced to get creative with little "kit" they had left. Locust War By the 14th year of the Locust War the Coalition only had a few brigades of troops, the population of a medium sized city, and a undernourished engineering corps.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 73Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 128-129 With Stranded conscripts from Operation Lifeboat unable to boost the shrinking COG army force, High Command was forced to pardon hundreds of thousands of prisoners, levy the sick, young and the old into the Armed forces, and order all women to repopulate the rapidly decreasing population.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty pg 8 The COG Department of Conscription was created to deal with former Stranded. Due to increased rations, Gears were loathed by part of the human population for being fed more, while, for the most part, humanity was starving. After the sinking of Jacinto, and after the move to the islands, the former inhabitants of the islands disliked the COG Gears because of their violent tendencies, and because they believed that the COG would just cause them more trouble with the Stranded, and survival in general. Remnant during the Lambent invasion Members States *Tyrus (founding member) *Dushin *Kashkur *Sarfuth *South Islands *Pelles (joined the COG after the Pendulum WarsGears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant) *Ostri Republic (joined the COG after the Pendulum WarsGears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant) * Gorasnaya (joined the COG after the sinking of JacintoGears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant) Notes It is unknown what kind of civilian Judicial system the COG had, but some information on Military law is explained including the sentencing of Marcus Fenix to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison and execution of Geril Atar under the Military Emergency Measures Act. References Category:COG Category:Government